G is for:
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for the track team to stay in a 'haunted' hotel. One-shot.


FASH: Because the _Shadowless God of Death_ needs some love too. Although I'm just really enforcing the point that Ishimaru is too inconspicuous for his own good. Someday I want to write something where Ishimaru is the best spy/assassin in the world...

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

G is for: Ghost

-x-x-x-

After school the track team had gone to a meet several cities over, which they had managed to win with the help of Ishimaru's often underestimated run. By the time all the events were over the sun had begun to set and dark clouds had begun to roll in as they made their way to the bus that would bring them to their accommodations for the night.

It wasn't very often that the track team went far enough away that they'd actually stay the night somewhere, most of the first years were buzzing with excitement as they stepped inside the hotel, hair slightly damp from the rain that had begun to fall.

Tanaka, a second year, slowly flipped through the hotel's brochure as they waited for the team advisor to get their rooms' keycards and divide them into groups, eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly as he stopped to read one of the pages. "Um... Ishimaru-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Are you really okay with staying here?"

Ishimaru gave Tanaka a curious look before sending a reassuring smile in the other boy's direction. "... Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

"It's just that... There's a rumour that this hotel is haunted." Tanaka finished lamely, giving the other second year a meaningful look.

Ishimaru's smile dimmed a fraction.

"Ishimaru-san, are you _sure_ you want to stay here? Ghosts can be pretty scary." One of the first years, Maeda, stated worriedly and Ishimaru nodded, smile brightening a little at the concern.

"I'm sure."

After all, it wasn't like people would mistake him for a ghost, he was opaque and still had feet.

The light rain that had been drizzling down when they first arrived at the hotel had turned into a full blown thunder storm, and suspecting that the power might go out Ishimaru, Tanaka and Maeda had settled down to play Uno instead of bothering with the television. They were just starting up their third round when a rather loud peal of thunder had scared Maeda into dropping his cards.

Then the lights flickered out.

"Ah, as expected of a haunted hotel!" Maeda exclaimed excitedly, his fear of the thunder completely disappearing.

"Uh, no, I'm pretty sure this is normal for many buildings during storms like this."

"But shouldn't there be a backup power generator or something?" Tanaka stumbled to the room's door and opened it up, causing a very dim light to shine in. "Apparently they didn't think the rooms would need any emergency lights and just outfitted the hallways with them, and even those lights are really dull."

"It could be worse." Ishimaru replied, setting down his cards and making his way to the door. "I'll go ask someone at the front desk if they have a flashlight or some candles we could use to light up the bathroom."

"Did you need me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine by myself, keep Maeda-kun company." He said lightly before he began walking down the hallway, ears picking up a conversation happening just a bit further down the corridor.

"But I lost my bangle bracelet, come on and help me find it."

"Fine, but then we're going straight back to the room, this really faint light is straining my eyes, it's better to be in complete darkness."

He stepped on something and looked down, the dim light only barely aiding him in seeing the thick pewter bangle on floor.

He leaned over to pick it up and quickly made his way to the couple in front of him.

"Pardon me, miss," Ishimaru reached out a hand, hoping to grab the woman's attention.

The woman flinched away with a soft cry and Ishimaru fearfully took several steps back, wondering if he'd somehow given off the wrong impression.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It was... It was almost as if I could feel a presence behind me!"

Ishimaru fought the urge to sigh in exasperation. On the bright side, people usually claimed that they didn't sense him at all, so this was a first.

"Well, there has been a rumour that this hotel is haunted, maybe it was a ghost."

"_Kyaa!_ Don't say such frightening things!"

"Um, excuse me..."

"_Shh!_ I think I heard something."

A door creaked open ominously and the pair in front of him clutched each other in fear.

With a sigh Ishimaru gave up on grabbing their attention and walked past them, dropping the bangle near them in order to ensure that they'd find it faster.

"I think I felt the air stir up beside me! This place _really is_ haunted!"

Ishimaru firmly decided that he was never going to stay in a 'haunted hotel' ever again.


End file.
